


one last time

by akabane514



Series: haikyuu!! short stories [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AtsuHina, M/M, i think, kagehina angst, sadded, where this about to go, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akabane514/pseuds/akabane514
Summary: just some Kagehina angst
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: haikyuu!! short stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780603
Kudos: 30





	one last time

"Shouyou? Are you... listening?"

"Huh? Yeah, totally." Hinata replied nonchalantly.

"Can't you listen to me? Just this once?"

"Well, what have I been doing since the beginning of this?" Hinata started rambling with annoyance.

"I- I'm sorry shouyou..." Kageyama bit his lip to stop himself from saying anything.

"Yeah yeah yeah. It's always sorry this sorry that. No offence but this is getting kind of..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word, "...repetitive."

Kageyama heard the silence on the other side of the phone and it was killing him.

“... I’m really sorry Shouyou... sometimes I feel like...” Kageyama clenched his fist. “I feel like I don’t deserve you.”

"Yeah, maybe you don't." 

_Huh?_ To say that kageyama is shocked is an understatement.

"But Atsumu does."

_Atsumu? The guy that Shouyou told me not to worry about?_

Before he could even open his mouth Hinata cut him off.

"Sorry Kageyama but this is the end. I don't want to continue this chapter of my life." Hinata stopped before continuing. "It's just maybe I'm tired of having to deal with your insecurities and your sadness. But i know you will find someone else. Goodbye, Kageyama."

Before Kageyama could even let out a word, Hinata ended the call.

_...he called me Kageyama..._

He started feeling like he was falling, literally. He started recalling everything they did together. The first time they bumped into each other. The first time they told each other how they felt. The first time they shared a kiss. He could still remember them vividly

He also started recalling the last time they did everything. The last time Hinata told him he loved him. The last time they shared a laugh together. The last time Hinata was smiling so brightly at him. The last time Hinata looked forward to seeing him again.

_I wish I could see you, for one last time. Just one last time._

He lied down in bed, facing the ceiling with tears streaming down his face.

_Why was I acting like such a little bitch? Maybe if I had been less whiny and needy he wouldn't have left._

He sat up, looking aimlessly for a tissues to wipe off his tears.

_Fuck, Tobio. I definitely can count on you to screw things up_

He gave up looking for a tissue, _Stupid Tobio you can't even find a stupid tissue box_ so he ended up wiping away his tears with his sleeve.

_I wish you had told me you loved me, one last time. Maybe it wouldn't maybe THIS wouldn't hurt so much._

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO!!! I GUESS "in an alternate universe" CAN BE LIKE PART TWO OF THIS STORY !!!!!!


End file.
